1. Field of Related Art
The present disclosure is generally related to multi-function devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for enabling a mobile customizable Extensible Interface Platform (EIP) application and/or interface to access one or more multi-function devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
“Multi-function” machines or multifunction devices (MFDs) have become familiar in offices and in home computing environments. Whereas, previously, functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile transmission have been performed by single dedicated copiers, printers, and facsimiles respectively, a multi-function machine is typically capable of providing all such functions and more in a single machine. Typically, such a multi-function machine includes a single print engine, which may serve to output copies, prints, or received facsimiles; as well as a single input scanner which may serve to record data from original images for use in copying, facsimile transmission, and retention of input image data to a predetermined location in a computer memory.
MFDs typically have the necessary hardware, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) card, and software, such as a network operating system, to enable network accessibility. MFDs also typically have ports, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, or interfaces, such as a radiofrequency (RF) or Bluetooth™ compatible interface, through which a peripheral may be connected.
Additionally, Extensible Interface Platform (EIP) services may be registered with individual MFDs. As such, the registration is specific to one MFD and the results appear in the “Custom Services” section of the MFD's local User Interface (UI). Users must switch to the “Services” screen, and in many cases choose “Custom Services,” and then scroll through a potentially large list of services to find the service that the users desire. The EIP services offered, and the location at which they appear, most likely differ from one MFD to the next, especially across product families.
Moreover, EIP services generally interact with the MFD by calling web services against the “local host” to, for example, install scan templates, remove scan templates, scan, print, etc. Finally, some MFDs do not feature robust enough displays to even allow for custom EIP services to be featured in the local UI, and so do not support custom services at all. Accordingly, there is need in the art for methods and systems to enable quick and efficient access to multi-function devices and support for customized EIP services.